To compare the efficacy, as measured by change in body weight from the beginning to end of 24 weeks of double-blind study drug administration, between r-metHuLeptin and placebo among subjects stratified by weight loss after induction with r-metHuLepin. To characterize the safety profile of subcutaneous administration of r-metHuLeptin and evaluate the effects on body fat and metabolic profile (fasting glucose and insulin, lipids) in obese subjects. To pilot a disease specific, health related, quality of life instrument in obese subjects.